


Заставь меня

by kira_sky



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottom Erik, Canon Compliant, Flashbacks, M/M, PWP, Telepathic Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: - Ты телепат, Чарльз. Ты можешь уговорить меня сделать что угодно.





	Заставь меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Let You Make Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979763) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



— Ты телепат, Чарльз. Ты можешь уговорить меня сделать что угодно.  


Уходя, произнес Эрик, но в этот момент в его памяти вспыхнуло яркое воспоминание, от которого у Чарльза перехватило дыхание. В этом воспоминании они были вдвоем в гостиничном номере в 1962 году: Эрик на коленях, Чарльз полностью контролирует его тело. Вся сцена окрашена возбуждением Эрика от того, что он находится под телепатическим контролем. Он смотрит снизу-вверх на ухмыляющегося Чарльза, отчаянно нуждаясь, чтобы Чарльз _«заставил»_ его сделать то, что он хочет сделать.  


— Эрик? — позвал Чарльз. Он смотрел в другую сторону, но знал, что Эрик его услышал.  


— Да, Чарльз? — тот остановился в дверном проеме, не оборачиваясь.  


Эрик был в поместье уже почти восемь месяцев, пока они планировали и восстанавливали разрушенную школу. За все это время они множество раз оставались наедине, но ни один из них ни разу не повел себя так, чтобы можно было предположить между ними нечто большее, чем старую сердечную дружбу. Во время бесчисленных партий в шахматы и оживленных споров о социальной теории и том, что лучше для мутантов, Чарльз осознал, что никто не наполняет его жизнь так, как Эрик. Общение с ним было похоже на возможность снова видеть цвета спустя двадцать лет слепоты.  


Но Чарльз сдерживал эти чувства. У него не было ни единой причины думать, что Эрик чувствует то же самое, и он знал, что тот все еще скорбит о погибших жене и дочери. Конечно, Чарльз мог бы прочесть мысли Эрика, но он не давал ему на это явного разрешения, да и Чарльз не был уверен, что хочет знать.  


Однако воспоминание, которое все еще было в мыслях Эрика, проецировалось так ярко, что могло быть только намеренным.  


— Иди сюда, — мягко сказал Чарльз.  


Он объехал Эрика, чтобы видеть его лицо. Они были всего в нескольких футах от заново построенной тренировочной комнаты. Эрик медленно приблизился к нему, его лицо ничего не выражало.  


— Зачем? — спросил он с едва уловимыми дразнящими нотками в голосе.  


Чарльз облизал губы и окинул взглядом тело Эрика, начиная с лица и медленно опускаясь ниже — он был в великолепной форме, еще бы. Чарльз почувствовал, что Эрику становится неловко, и вернул взгляд к его лицу, на котором уже проступил румянец.  


— Ты собираешься сказать мне, чего хочешь? — спросил Чарльз спустя мгновение.  


Дыхание Эрика слегка изменилось, и Чарльз ощутил волну возбуждения.  


_«Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются»_ , — самодовольно подумал он.  


— Это ты позвал меня назад, — заметил Эрик. Он слегка изменил позу, что, впрочем, не скрыло того факта, что его член начал твердеть.  


— Это правда, — глубокомысленно сказал Чарльз. — Но, знаешь ли, я увидел в твоих мыслях кое-что, что я не могу игнорировать.  


— Ты залез мне в голову без явного приглашения? Я удивлен, Чарльз, — уголок губ Эрика дернулся вверх. Чарльз поднял брови:  


— Забавно, что ты сказал это, потому что то, что я увидел, было похоже на _очень_ явное приглашение.  


— Возможно, старое воспоминание всплыло в памяти, — глаза Эрика потемнели, мгновение он рассматривал Чарльза.  


— Вот это воспоминание? — невинно спросил Чарльз и показал Эрику тот же момент, но со своей стороны, окрашенный его собственными ощущениями: более молодой, обнаженный Эрик стоит на коленях на дешевом ковре гостиничного номера и смотрит на Чарльза — жаждущий, но запутавшийся, желающий, но неуверенный.  


* * *  


Чарльз облизывает губы.  


— Расстегни мои брюки, — мягко говорит он Эрику. Сам Чарльз все еще полностью одет.  


Но Эрик только смотрит на него, его щека дергается.  


_«Заставь меня»,_ — кричит его разум.  


Это было бы опасной игрой для того, кто не владеет телепатией, но Чарльз чувствует каждый оттенок эмоций Эрика: как он хочет Чарльза, но как хочет быть принужденным; как доверяет ему, и как это доверие волнует и пугает Эрика, учитывая ту жизнь, которую он ведет.  


— Я сказал, — Чарльз говорит громче, жестче, — расстегни мои брюки.  


Рука Эрика дергается. Чарльз подносит пальцы к виску и берет движения Эрика под контроль, поднимая его руки к молнии на своих брюках. Чарльз чувствует возбуждение Эрика от того, что его контролируют, даже когда он отстраняется, пытаясь противостоять контролю Чарльза, пытаясь понять, насколько он силен.  


Чарльз ухмыляется и позволяет ему это на одно мгновение, на которое руки Эрика замирают на месте, а затем осторожно надавливает сильнее. Эрик рвано выдыхает, и его руки продолжают расстегивать молнию, больше не подчиняясь ему. Его возбуждение красным цветом пульсирует в голове Чарльза, практически отвлекая.  


— Думаю, я мог бы заставить тебя сделать это без рук, — задумчиво говорит Чарльз. — Но так намного интереснее.  


Эрик наблюдает за своими руками, которые освобождают член Чарльза из штанов. Он уже полностью возбужден, и Чарльз непроизвольно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, когда чувствует это прикосновение.  


— Скажи, что хочешь взять его в рот, — говорит Чарльз, его голос звучит глухо. Эрик смотрит на него почти умоляюще.  


_«Я не могу»,_ — говорит его разум.  


— Я хочу попробовать твой член на вкус, — произносит Эрик. Слова принадлежат Чарльзу, но образы и желания он вытаскивает прямо из мыслей Эрика. — Я хочу ощутить его у себя во рту. Я хочу облизать его и услышать, как ты стонешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул мой рот...  


_«Пожалуйста!»_ — отчаянно думает Эрик.  


— Тогда будь хорошим мальчиком и открой рот, — говорит Чарльз хриплым голосом. Он открывает рот Эрика и проводит пальцем по его губам. — Такой доверчивый. Я могу делать что угодно с этим ртом, правда? — Чарльз погружает два пальца в рот Эрика и двигает ими туда и обратно, не слишком глубоко.  


Эрик стонет от желания.  


— Выставь язык, — командует Чарльз, одновременно используя телепатию, чтобы заставить Эрика сделать это. Он проводит кончиком члена по языку Эрика. — Очень хороший мальчик, — выдыхает он. Капелька предэякулята выступает на головке члена, и он размазывает ее по языку Эрика. Тот стонет громче, и Чарльз наконец позволяет ему взять член в рот.  


Поначалу он контролирует движения Эрика, но постепенно отпускает контроль, пока Эрик не продолжает сосать его член самостоятельно. Чарльзу сложно расслабиться, продолжая полностью контролировать его, да и в любом случае Эрик не нуждается в этом сейчас.  


Чарльз бы очень хотел кончить Эрику в рот, но чувствует, что Эрик хочет большего. На самом деле... он хочет того, чего они еще ни разу не делали вместе. Того, чего Эрик не делал уже долгое время, а до этого — не при самых лучших обстоятельствах. Того, что пугает и возбуждает его.  


Чарльз достает член изо рта Эрика и гладит того по лицу.  


— Ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, Эрик?  


Глаза Эрика расширяются, и он несколько раз быстро моргает. Его разум хаотично мечется, разрываясь между желанием и страхом.  


— Я могу сделать так, что тебе не будет больно, — говорит Чарльз, глядя на Эрика — не потому, что ему это нужно, чтобы читать мысли, а потому, что Эрик красив, и Чарльз не хочет упустить ни единой эмоции на его лице. — Я могу удерживать тебя расслабленным, так что ты не будешь напряжен. Я знаю, ты боишься этого.  


Эрик хочет возразить, но понимает, что действительно боится.  


— Похоже, ты раньше меня знаешь, о чем я подумаю, — говорит он спустя мгновение.  


— Может, у меня есть еще одна мутация, которая позволяет видеть будущее.  


Эрик улыбается, и Чарльз усмехается ему в ответ. Он протягивает Эрику руку и помогает подняться. Затем прижимается к нему и целует — медленно, неспешно, пока не начинает чувствовать, что Эрик думает о большем. Чарльз нежно прерывает поцелуй.  


— Ложись на кровать, — мягко говорит он. Эрик начинает ложиться на живот, и Чарльз говорит: — Нет, на спину.  


Менее уверенно Эрик переворачивается на спину. Чарльз чувствует его беспокойство. Он никогда раньше не смотрел на своего партнера во время секса, но раньше он и не хотел этого.  


Чарльз быстро освобождается от одежды.  


— Разведи ноги, — говорит он Эрику.  


Но Эрик отказывается. Не то, чтобы он не хотел — он просто не может.  


— Ты можешь?.. — шепчет он, его щеки горят.  


— Конечно, — невозмутимо отвечает Чарльз. Он берет под контроль ноги Эрика и разводит их в стороны, сгибая в коленях. Член Эрика наполовину возбужден, его желание борется с его страхом. Чарльз облизывает свои пальцы, пока они не становятся мокрыми, и затем медленно вставляет один в Эрика.  


Используя свою силу, он удерживает мышцы Эрика в расслабленном состоянии, так что палец проскальзывает внутрь легко и безболезненно. Он двигает им медленно, но уверенно, наблюдая за лицом Эрика, на котором тревога сменяется удивленным удовольствием. Второй палец присоединяется к первому, и Эрик резко втягивает воздух, но остается расслабленным (как будто у него есть выбор). Когда Чарльз добавляет третий палец, глаза Эрика закрыты, а брови хмурятся. Он издает тихий протестующий звук.  


— Прости, любимый, но это поможет, я обещаю, — бормочет Чарльз. Он восхищенно наблюдает за Эриком, лежащим перед ним открыто и беззащитно. То, что Эрик позволяет себе такую близость с ним, Чарльз будет хранить глубоко внутри, как сокровище.  


Когда Эрик растянут достаточно, чтобы три пальца могли двигаться легко и безболезненно, Чарльз вынимает их и вытирает о свою сброшенную рубашку. Он плюет на ладонь и размазывает эту влагу по своему члену. Он чувствует, как растет его собственное возбуждение, тогда как беспокойство Эрика возвращается в полной мере.  


— Мне бы очень хотелось трахнуть тебя прямо сейчас, Эрик, — говорит Чарльз. Он подвигается ближе так, что его член прижимается к мошонке Эрика. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это?  


_«Да / Страх / Боль / Хочу»,_ — кричит разум Эрика.  


Чарльз на мгновение опускает голову и тяжело вздыхает.  


— Эрик, мне действительно нужно, чтобы сейчас ты сказал это сам.  


_«Я доверяю тебе»,_ — говорит разум Эрика, в то время как его рот, в этот раз подчиняясь ему, произносит:  


— Пожалуйста, трахни меня, Чарльз.  


Чарльз опирается на одну руку и глубоко целует Эрика, второй рукой направляя головку члена к анусу Эрика. Эрик отчаянно отвечает на поцелуй, и когда Чарльз входит в него, его невероятный разум наполняется такими характерными для Эрика сильными чувствами.  


Чарльз насильно удерживает Эрика расслабленным, но двигается медленно, равномерно надавливая, пока не погружается полностью.  


_«Как ты себя чувствуешь?»_  


_«Без понятия»,_ — вылавливает он одну из множества мыслей Эрика, и это самая четко сформулированная мысль из всех. Беспокойство Эрика быстро исчезает, когда он понимает, что Чарльз не ошибется и не забудет держать его расслабленным.  


— Еще, — выдыхает он вслух.  


Чарльз улыбается и начинает двигаться, сначала осторожно, но со все возрастающей интенсивностью. Он чувствует, что быстро приближается к оргазму, почти постыдно быстро, но понимает, что не сможет одновременно достигнуть разрядки и удерживать тело Эрика под контролем. Чарльз замедляет движения, раздумывая, как ему с этим справиться.  


— Не останавливайся, — отчаянно просит Эрик. Его глаза закрыты, брови сведены к переносице, рот открыт. Его рука находит собственный член и начинает двигаться в бешеном ритме.  


— Хорошо, — говорит Чарльз и позволяет себе полностью погрузиться в собственное удовольствие, двигаясь немного быстрее. Он удерживает мышцы Эрика расслабленными и наблюдает, как тот растворяется в наслаждении под ним, пока не издает хриплый крик, заливая спермой руку и живот.  


Чарльз снова замедляется. Он доволен, что подарил Эрику такой приятный опыт, но и разочарован из-за нехватки собственного контроля.  


— Почему ты остановился? — спрашивает Эрик.  


— Все в порядке, — с улыбкой успокаивает его Чарльз. — Я просто не смогу довести себя до оргазма, продолжая контролировать тебя. Но все в порядке, я просто...  


— Тогда отпусти меня, — говорит Эрик. Его раскрасневшееся лицо покрыто потом, но выражение на нем серьезное. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил внутри меня, Чарльз, пожалуйста. Я смогу это выдержать.  


Чарльз колеблется. Он увидел в мыслях Эрика достаточно воспоминаний о страхе и боли предыдущих раз, чтобы понимать, почему тот боится. Но он также чувствует, что Эрику необходимо побороть это, не дать тем временам влиять на его сексуальность.  


Опираясь на руки, Чарльз медленно возвращает Эрику контроль над телом.  


— Все хорошо? — спрашивает он шепотом.  


Вместо ответа Эрик сжимает мышцы, заставляя Чарльза резко вдохнуть, а затем улыбается.  


— Да.  


Чарльз позволяет себе выдохнуть. Он пытается двигаться медленно, но то, как Эрик сжимается вокруг него, поднимает в нем волну желания. Он знает, что ему не понадобится много времени, чтобы кончить.  


Эрик смотрит на него, сжимая челюсти. Чарльз уверен, что он вспоминает, как чувствовал себя, когда его мышцы были расслабленными, и изо всех сил старается сохранить это чувство. Но он все еще слишком напряжен, и через несколько минут Чарльз уже на грани.  


Он чувствует, как Эрик сжимает мышцы сильнее. Это слишком приятно и толкает его на пик оргазма, но Чарльз сразу же чувствует укол страха. Он сделал Эрику больно?  


Однако получает всплеск мысленного заверения, что все в порядке, и облегченно стонет Эрику в грудь, пока его член пульсирует внутри него.  


* * *  


Видение исчезло, и они услышали приближающиеся шаги и болтовню. Эрик откашлялся и наклонился так, чтобы спрятать выпуклость на штанах, когда студенты вышли из тренировочной комнаты. Они бросали на них любопытные взгляды, пока Чарльз не поднял два пальца к виску, и их перестали замечать.  


Они продолжали стоять и смотреть, пока последний студент — удивительно проницательная Джин Грей — не покинул коридор.  


— Думаю, я могу остаться еще на пару часов, — протянул Эрик.  


— Часов? Обычно тебе хватало пары минут, — усмехнулся Чарльз, поворачивая свое кресло к лифту, который вел прямо в его комнату и о существовании которого большинство студентов не знали.  


— Ты жалуешься? — спросил Эрик, подняв брови и любезно удерживая двери лифта для Чарльза, хоть в этом и не было нужды.  


— Вовсе нет, — тепло ответил Чарльз. — Я скучал по тебе, мой старый друг.


End file.
